


Aliens, Imposters, and the One Among Us.

by Doingurmom



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Ashido Mina, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Bisexual Kaminari Denki, Crewmate Turned Impostor (Among Us), F/F, F/M, I would put more but.... spoilersssss, Imposter Kaminari Denki, Kaminari Denki-centric, Kinda, M/M, Traitor Kaminari Denki, Villain Kaminari Denki, but he's the imposter imposter, hmmmmm, some of them are aliens, uh idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doingurmom/pseuds/Doingurmom
Summary: "He knew the game was starting. Well, for them the game had just begun, for Denki? Denki had been playing this game for a long time now,"--Or in which Denki is a double imposter (it'll make sense) who's set out ruin the crewmate's lives.[ I suck dick at summaries, rated teen for Bakugou and I's profanity, Kaminari is on a ship with Class 1-A heading towards a war zone with the famous captain All-Might. Updates might take a while, because I have classes and I only write when I'm in the zone.]
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki & Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, implied though, maybe some Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Aliens, Imposters, and the One Among Us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ur mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ur+mom).



> Not Beta Read!!1!1!1!! I type this shit and then don't read it because I am lazy!!1!!!11!!1!1 feel free to yell at me in the comments for crappy writing!111!1!!1!

Denki sighed, looking around the lobby of the spaceship. There were very few people there yet. A mumbling green haired boy, a stiff blue haired boy, and a confused looking green haired girl. His hands started to twitch, trying to hold them still, he decided to walk over to the customizer. Grabbing the yellow suit, pulled it on, and sighed in relief as the thick padding created a thick layer between him and the spaceship. Sitting back down, more people came in. This was Crew 1-A of the UA missions. Supposedly filled with the best of the best from the home planet. In the end it didn't mean much, for all the good workers got sent out to the front lines, leaving the worse ones behind to take their place and title. It was too quiet. Denki wished he had some music to listen to, maybe he could take a walk? There wasn't much to do other than sit, for when he discreetly(or what he hoped was discreet) walked up to the door leading into the rest of the ship. He knew the general mapping of this one, it was the starter basic ship, the lobby led to the cafeteria. To the left of the cafeteria was a hallway that went to the engine room, med bay on the left right as you got into said hallway. To the right, the short hallway went to weapons, which lead down to oxygen, turned to navigation, went further down and turned again, heading to shields, one could reach communication in the hallway, going all the way down it lead into storage which also connected to the bottom of cafeteria, the hallway leading to administration. In the upper engine, the hallway went down to the lower engine, but the reactor and security branched from the middle of the passageway. From the lower engine, the path leads storage, passing electricity. From the bottom of storage, there had been a hastily attached hallway leading to the 'dorms', training room, and more living quarter things. They were to be offered a map when they got in, but Denki had it all memorized, he knew he had to know the way around the ship so as to not make a fool of himself. A gust of wind pulled him out of his thoughts as the door opened and people walked in.

A sparkly yellow haired boy.

A cold heterochromatic guy.

A brown haired girl that immediately bumped into the green boy, both of them flushing.

A cute purple haired girl with earphones in.

A tall white haired boy with a mask on.

A girl with a white spacesuit on already, he couldn't see her face.

A brown haired boy bringing a cake to the cafeteria (was that allowed???).

More walked in, some of them from other planets, a boy with a tail. A loud girl with a full pink body, hair, horns, and black hair. A boy with a bird head. A shy person with a rocky type look.

As more people walked in there was a noticeably loud spiky boy with a hand on his shoulder belonging to a redhead.

As he watched them interact, he could easily analyze their characteristics. The kinder ones, the more air headed ones, the positive ones, the meaner ones. Each note, each speech pattern, each analysis on each person in the room quickly wrote itself down into his brain. 

Getting up from the corner chair and out of the shadows, he shook his body out and walked to the small group of people surrounding the yelling blonde.

"Heyo, I'm Denki Kaminari."

The pink girl squealed, "I’m Mina Ashido, nice to meetcha! I like your hair! Did you dye it?!"

Ah, people often asked that, " Nah, it's natural, no idea how, but it's pretty cool if I do say so myself," Denki said with a smirk, pulling finger guns at her.

"Dude, that's so manly! I'm Eijirou Kirishima," said the red hair boy, " This guy's Katsuki Bakugou."

"OI SHITTY HAIR! I DON'T NEED YOU TO INTRODUCE ME," yep that blonde guy was definitely going to rupture someone's eardrums.

"Woah calm down Jamal don't pull out the nine," Kaminari said without the blink of an eye.

Silence stunned the group till the burst out laughing, except Bakugou, who was being restrained by Kirishima. A hand slapped Denki's back. It was a black haired boy, "That was so hilarious dude, I'm Hanta Sero."

"I aim to please."

"YOU ASSHOLE I'LL BLOW YOU TO THE EDGE OF THE GALAXY."

"Kinky," smirked Mina. Doubling over with laughter, he knew this was the right group to pick.

As Bakugou yelled at them, the purple haired girl walked over. "Can you tell your loud friend here to be more quiet," she asked.

"OI EARPHONES HOW BOUT YOU SHUT UP!"

"Bakubro calms down. Sorry about him, I'm Eijiro Kirishima, he's Katsuki Bakugou."

"Tch, stop introducing me shitty hair, I can do it myself."

"Well, I'm Kyoko Jirou. Now, if you can control your rabid dog that'd be nice."

"Oooooh, I like you. I'm Denki Kaminari, but you can call me your boyfriend." adding a wink at the end, Kaminari thought he did pretty well.

She just sighed and shook her eyes. There was definitely an eye roll too. "Anyway, who are you?" She said pointing at Sero.

"Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad."

" Don't be salty dude, I'm Hanta Sero," he said.

"Oooh I'm Mina Ashido!" Mina exclaimed.

"Uh huh, well, I'm going back to Momo.. see ya," she said, walking back to where she had been talking with a tall girl who wore a ponytail.

By some miracle, the last of the people walked in.

A man in a black suit with long black hair stood at the entrance, 3 other adults standing next to him. "I'm Shota Aizawa. One of your navigators. Your mission is to make it to the War Zone in Gunga Mountain Villa district to deliver supplies and work/fight there. This ship is low quality so it will need to be fixed up during flight. We should get there in about 6 earth months."

Looking around, he waited till everyone nodded in confirmation.

"Alright time for introductions, this here," he pointed at a muscular man who looked very familiar, "is All-Might. Yes he's the main general and leader of the hero army." At this murmurs arose, Mina squealed with the girl who didn't take off her suit, and the mumbling greenette dropped his notepad. 

"Don't be too surprised, we figured if we took a different ship there would be less chances of attacks. As said before, I'm Shouta Aizawa, your 'teacher' I suppose. This here," he motioned at a blonde man with long hair, " is Present Mic, he owns the ship. Finally, we have Recovery girl," the old lady waved her hand and smiled, " she's our healer. Any questions? No? Okay good. I expect this journey to go well. Remember, 6 months together, please try and maintain good relationship statuses with your fellow crewmates." Many people nodded, but the group Kaminari was in mock saluted, bursting out into quiet giggles while doing so.

After that the other crewmates introduced themselves and their jobs. Denki made sure to remember these things.

There were soldiers like Midoriya (that definitely surprised him, for Midoriya seemed weak, although he was supposed to be All Might’s successor. Probably going to need more analysis), Bakugou, Todoroki(son to the famous Commander Endeavour), Yayorouzu, Kirishima, and so on.

There were workers like Sero, Uraraka, Aoyama, Hagakure(who turned out to be invisible), Kaminari himself, and many more.

They all were pretty comfortable with one another, many seemed kind and open. This made easy small conversations between the more social people. This included the group Denki was hanging with. They all were easy-going, laid back, airheaded in a way, not the smartest. Save Bakugou, of course, he was hot-headed, horrid temper, smart, and had no tolerance for jokes. The entrance to the ship closed, and they got led into the lobby. Due to Aizawa’s tiredness, he had let them explore, saying the official tour was tomorrow.. Uraraka and Deku ran off to the Med Bay Area, Iida sat at the table, yelling at people to walk, remain patient, and be obedient, all with strange choppy hands. Denki knew why though, he had thoroughly searched through each persons’ file. Tenya Iida, brother to Tensei Iida, famous hero, came from a long line of superspeed captains. 

At that time, Denki was trying to tug Bakugou to the weapon room, standing behind Kirishima whose idea it was. The metal walls and cold airy spaces were daunting, but it also made the creepy ship feel more real. There were oftentimes wires hanging out where they shouldn’t, loose panels on the walls, holographs and display screens glitchy or just completely broken, some spaces had more air than the other, and it was clear just how faulty the ship was. Had Denki not been one of the people on it, he would have been sure that this ship was a random crappy ship holding people of lower class, not soldiers and one of the most famous war heroes.  _ Welp, the more you know,  _ he thought. The ship wasn’t going to fail if everyone was able to finish the tasks, but when they all passed the zapping reactor, they questioned it. Denki, being the only one who evolved with the ability to generate electricity and a tolerance to it, was able to get closer to it and look around.

“Damn, this reactor is messed up, definitely needs more fuel, and some parts replaced,” he commented.

“I hope it doesn’t die and crash us,” Mina exclaimed, popping up from behind Sero where she had been exploring.

“There's the other reactor just in case, stupid raccoon eyes,” said Bakugou gruffly.

“HEY! My name’s Mina,” she pouted.

“Whatever, fuck you,” he spat.

“Bakubro, chill, let's go check out security,” Kiri butt in, trying to distract him.

As they walked off, Mina huffed, “Asshole.”

Laughing, Sero and Kaminari walked behind her as she led them down another hallway, stopping at storage. There wasn’t much there, crates filled with equipment, more wires(they really had to fix the wiring), and the living quarters. Picking up their respective boxes filled with their items, they started walking down the hallway to their rooms. It was simple, quite like a school dorm room. Girls on one side, boys on the other, different hallways leading to rooms.

Denki waved bye to Sero and Mina, quickly running to where he knew his dorm would be. Upon entering, he found it very bare. The walls a plain white colour, the floor yellow planks, curtain rack, and a bed hastily stuffed into the back right corner, Placing the box in the middle, he looked inside and frowned. The contents were all large, bulky, and quite frankly, very unnecessary. There were hats, figurines, shoes, headphones, a lot of clothes, and many more trinkets. Denki knew he could go about without half the items in there, but there would be too much space(hah) in his room, and nothing that screamed ‘oh look I’m a cool trendy guy’. There was, however, no pictures to be found. That made sense, Denki didn’t have much time for taking pictures… or many people to take pictures with.  _ MOVING ON, _ he thought, he started to pull the items out, observing each one, and trying to think of good places to put each item. The bed spread had a strange pattern, that he personally fucking hated(author here, I hate that blanket with a passion it looks so weird, and since this is my story, I get to decide what he thinks) but oh well, he didn’t have any others. It took a long time to set things up, having to move between storage and his room several times. Each time he’d peek into someone else’s room, seeing different items and themes. The one Midoriya kid had a strange obsession with All Might, he concluded this from the fucking mounds of All might posters and figurines. Like it wasn’t funny, it was a crap ton. Shrugging the weird obsession the other boy had off, he started lugging the last of his bins up to his room. Inside he had mounds of clothes, each pre-folded and un wrinkled. The style wasn’t bad, per say, but he thought the rips in the jeans and the different shirts were impractical. Then again, he thought that about many things. As he went to gently put them in each drawer he heard a bell ring, and the Iida boy yelling from the room next door that it was time for supper and for each person to get more acquainted with each other. Tossing the clothes into the drawer as fast as possible, he stacked the bins then pushed them against the corner so it was less visible. The space suit was beginning to be uncomfortable, so he tossed it onto his bed and grabbed the first clothes he could find in his drawer on. Deciding he looked ok enough he ran out the door and to the cafeteria.

Soon enough people filed into the cafeteria after him, and he knew the game was starting. Well, for them the game had just begun, for Denki? Denki had been playing this game for a long time now.

**Author's Note:**

> >:) plot time poggggggchamp!  
> Give kudos now or else :D


End file.
